


Of Hunting and Kissing

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lime, ayahina, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato and Hinami go hunting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hunting and Kissing

Their shadows blended in with the carnal pleasures of the night, as they slithered their way above a building, right past an alley that two drunk teenagers were in. They were wild ones - pretending to tough and strong, and it just made their stomach burn and twist with hunger. 

“Are you sure we should do this?” Hinami still inquired, flashing her partner a side glance. It was her first time out hunting, and she couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous.

“If you want to starve, then go ahead.” Ayato said, adjusting his cape and mask. “I’m going to eat.”

And without a warning, he lunged down viciously and his kagune flared almost immediately after he landed on top of one of the humans. The startled yells and the cuss words that spilled from the boy’s mouth only made it better, as he grabbed his neck and twisted it off.

The smell of the intoxicated blood made his nostrils swell and his stomach to twist in disgust, - cheap flesh that probably had no taste to it. Tonight, he was looking for something satisfying, after one of week of not eating well at all. He didn’t want this bullshit, throwing away the head into the darkness. The sound of it being crushed against the cans and blood splattering was like music to his ears.

He lifted himself away from the body and kicked it away, leaving it for some other desperate ghoul, who was probably more needy than him. He was sure that his other victim had run away by now - probably had shit on his pants the moment he saw Ayato mercilessly kill his friend.

But when Ayato turned around, blood began to sprinkle like rain. His blue eyes widened when he saw Hinami and her kagune, tearing apart the human, limb by limb - large chunks of flesh falling apart like hail. It was almost breath-taking to see her that way - dressed in blood with her twin kagunes out, and her ghoul-black eyes shining with hunger.

So much for her first time hunting, Ayato thought.

“He doesn’t seem good.” Hinami commented, and shoved the body off her kagune. “None of them do - what a waste.”

“Tell me about it,” Ayato said, walking up to her and brushing her light brown bangs away from her face, “So much for a meal, huh.”

She caught a hold of his hand, and his head tilted to the side, inquiring what her sudden behaviour was about. There was silence, a heavy silence - not an uncomfortable one, but an intense one. Especially the way Hinami moved his fingers towards her slightly opened mouth, and the way her tongue flicked against his blood soaked hand - just for a minute, and then pulling it away.

“Nasty.” she murmured, her cheeks dusting into light red shade and began letting go of his hand.  
Her lips are tainted with blood and he couldn’t help but think it didn’t look quite right with Hinami - or maybe it did. It made her give off a sexy vibe, especially the way her mouth was slightly opened and eyes half-lidded. He licked his lips, and gripped onto to her hand, causing her to let out a small wet moan.

“Whoa there, princess.” Ayato said, dragging her closer and closer to him, until there was no space at all - just their foreheads together and breath caressing one another’s face. “I think you need some clean up.”

“That’s right,” Hinami said, her voice desperate, “Want to help me, Ayato?”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

His open lips bumped into her own sloppily, wet noises of wonder spilling from her mouth. And she opened her mouth as wide as she could, begging for his tongue to come and greet her own, which he immediately caught. 

He swirled inside of her mouth, making sure to claim every part of her and to lick away the bad taste that flavored her delicate mouth. It's messy and wet, and Ayato could tell it was her first time - she was so lost and so new it, but he knew she enjoyed it.

And the next he knew, they were lying on the cold hard ground, melting into one another with their hands still entwined together. She’s whining against him, and he could feel the way she was moving herself on top of him, like a kitten begging for attention from it’s owner. He gave her plenty of attention though - just never had the guts to take it this far up till now.

She lifted herself up first, mouth gaped and face completely flushed with shame at how demanding she had been. 

“Y-you’re really…” Hinami stuttered.

“Beautiful.” Ayato finished, lifting his free hand and stroking her face continually, wiping away any excess blood that painted her face. “You’re really beautiful, Hina.” The words poured down his mouth, hitting her like a fresh splash of water that woke her up from a wonderful dream.

“Don’t say that,” Hinami said nervously, not daring to look at him, “I’m not beautiful.”

“No, you’re not.” Ayato agreed, and she was glad she had prepared herself for that. “You’re fucking gorgeous, and take the fucking compliment.”

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned to look at Ayato with parted lips, and glowing brown eyes. His fingers, still entwined with her own, pulled her back down to him - lips inches apart from each other and they both can smell how much they want each other. 

Her leg was in between his own, where she found a hard spot that made her whine and that made her blush even deeper. She isn’t sure what to do next - kiss him or wait for him to continue - she felt stupid and wanted to stop, but the way he was looking at her and the way she was feeling for him got in her way.

“Do you regret?”

She caught a hold of her breath, and stared at him with wide brown eyes.

Silence.

Silence.

“Do you regret it or not?”

“I-it was my first time.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Ayato snapped, holding her in place when she began to shift on top of him, knee against his hard. “That’s why I’m asking...do you regret it or not?

Her face warmed up a bit, as she brushed her hands across her bruised lips and silently thought about it. No, she didn’t regret it - she loved it, every moment that flew by during that time. She loved the feeling of him devouring her, and their fingers joined together and their tongues dancing with one another. 

Hinami could feel the need of more coming and with her kneecap and through the rough fabric of his pants, she started massaging his hard length. And even though she was blushing and failing to keep her balance, she was sure she had gotten her point through him.

“No, I don’t regret it,” Hinami said, holding onto him with a strong grip.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and he looked calmer some how, after she said that. Was he scared that she was going to say yes - no, that would be ridiculous.

“I - I really liked it.” Hinami said confidently, gripping onto 

“So if I kiss you right now,” Ayato said, “You wouldn’t mind, right?”

“I wouldn’t.” Hinami assured.

And this time, she was the one who closed the space between their lips.


End file.
